Poems
by AtallerAlice
Summary: I got bored so here are some random poems
1. A Thousand

A Thousand Apologies

Sorry that I love you, sorry that I care

Sorry that we've taken for granted the love that we share

Sorry for the heartache, sorry for the pain

Sorry for what you gave if I didn't give back the same

Sorry for the waiting, sorry to waste your time

Sorry if I'm not worth it, you don't have to be mine

Sorry for mistaking something that I thought was true

Sorry if you don't understand why I do what I do

Sorry for my feelings if they're not enough

Sorry if we can't work through all this stuff

Sorry if you can't fit me into your life

Sorry if all I do is cause us to fight

Sorry if I'm cramping your style or getting in your way

Sorry if I don't say the things you want me to say

Sorry if I don't measure up to what you want me to be

Sorry if I can't be enough to make you just want me

Sorry for apologizing but I don't know what to do

Sorry if my only dreams consist of me and you


	2. Marines Sister

**A PROUD SISTER OF A MARINE**

I couldn't sleep  
>So hard to breath<br>All I did was weep  
>I didn't know you were that brave<br>Although at times I misbehaved  
>I loved the times when you were glad<br>But not the times when you were mad  
>I didn't mean to disrespect you<br>'Cause now I know all that you went through  
>I'm really proud<br>And I'll be happy to say it nice and loud  
>Because you're the best Marine in all the land!<br>~Those nasty lunches with no salt to spare  
>Can't imagine<br>How hard it was for you to stay there  
>And when I saw you with no hair<br>I pictured all that you had to go through  
>The Crucible, Grass Week, and Firing Week<br>So many things you did for parts of the training  
>BWT (Battle War Training)... Team Week<br>Triumphant  
>And Triumphant is what he became – so wise<br>~And you made it big brother  
>You've made it to the end<br>Then I realized that there is no end because  
>"Once a Marine, Always a Marine"<br>However a true, proud, and blessed Marine  
>That will last for eternity<br>Until that day comes  
>~But when I saw you on Graduation Day<br>I became a new me  
>I knew that you had changed<br>And I believed that I too had transformed  
>I became your Marine, your little Marine<br>And I had that big smile on my face on the inside  
>But on the outside... I stared at you...<br>Couldn't keep me eyes off you  
>With the same small unnoticeable smile<br>That you had too  
>~I stood there silently, didn't move a muscle<br>As they introduced you and your platoon, 2102…  
>As the new Marines, new changed people<br>Not civilians, oh no  
>Not ordinary people walking down the street...<br>But a True Marine  
>~And when you wear that uniform,<br>I know that you too are as proud as I am  
>For when I saw you salute that flag<br>The flag that represents our country  
>Our nation<br>I too felt proud  
>A proud sister of my Marine<p> 


	3. Burning

There's a faint orange glow  
>A fire burning<br>Behind my eyes,  
>It's<br>slow.  
>A fire won't save me,<br>A fire CAN save me  
>There they are-<br>Flickers of cracking light  
>And here they come-<br>Countless tears drown my eyes.  
>Dried tears are burning,<br>Burning the notes of my life  
>Snap me<br>Back into reality.  
>Someday,<br>I'll get the chance  
>To burn every poem, every bit of rancor to the very last<br>I  
>Will<br>Smile.  
>As fire on fire clash<br>Because those delicately written sorrows  
>Will never be back. <p>


	4. Dancing In the Crowd

I'm Dancing

All alone

Without you holding me close

My eyes are closed and I'm dreaming that the present

Was the past

We had a chance but now its ruined

Tainted by the secrets.

So here we are

Standing across from each other and We won't speak

So I walk forward

And the room and people disappear

And its just us.

Well I'm Dancing with Tears in my eyes

While I only have eyes for you.

You walk forward staring at me slowly smile

My fear coming true

Looking at me and my tears you walk right by me

Into the crowd of faces

Laughing faces

And I'm left Dancing with Tears in my eyes

Frozen in time.

And falling to my knees

Pain taking over my body

Sadden with the lost of us

So here we are standing infront of each other

Are you going to speak?

As I dance with tears in my eyes


	5. Fuck

Fuck this shit!

Cut

Bleed

Burn

And Die!

No love

No life!

No reason

Fuck this shit called life!

One slit throat

Or slit wrist will do the trick

Let me do the honor

Since you already cut my heart out

Feeling no pain

Cut deeper

Push the blade in and smell the blood

And smile a slow mocking smile

Finally in control

One line

Two lines

Three and four

Do your job.

Get paid with an exit from this place

Fuck this shit called life!

Dark room

Dark music

Blade in hand

And gun in the other

Slice wrist

Blow your brains out

I'll even give the bullets

One squeeze and everything will be better

Watch as I pressed the blade to my wrist

And the gun to my head and smile

I know the pleasure of what's coming.

All too well.


	6. My Blade

Misguided, Misunderstood and alone am I.

How I wish to disappear from this horrific world

Alone forever more shall I be in the land of pain.

I want control

I crave for it.

Blade to Flesh

Flesh to blood

Blood to Happy Ends.

Talking laughing smiling

Gone is the lie

Come hear see the truth

Pain filled eyes and lonely stares and glares.

Talking doesn't help nor does people.

People bring pain and torment

I crave control

Blade to Flesh

Flesh to Blood

Blood to Happy ends.

Soon shall be gone the loud lying cheers

And hear the piercing silence in which brings my agony.

Each cut brings pleasure

As each cut heals two more added.

Must keep control

Need to keep control

Losing all sense of right and love.

I shall always be alone

Like I want it to be.

Alone with my Blade.


	7. There He was

And There He Was

And there he was

staring into my eyes as a child stares at candy.

He was an image of perfection.

His sea blue eyes were as deep as the ocean,

and, oh, so full of mystery, like a treasure waiting to be opened.

He could win any girl's heart,

but he was awaiting my response to the question.

My stomach was churning like milk in a blender.

My heart was beating as if I had just run a marathon.

I was so excited that he had asked me,

not just any girl, but me.

All I had to do was get the words out,

but it was hard.

His perfection stunned my thoughts,

yet I managed to reply in a cool manner,

the words flowing off my lips as water flows through a stream.

"Sure, you can borrow my pencil."


End file.
